Since 1967, we have been developing and evaluating a community-based, community-directed, family-style, group-home treatment approach for six to eight adjudicated adolescents. The Teaching-Family approach has four main elements: a comprehensive skills training curriculum and teaching techniques, a motivation system (token economy), a self-government system, and the development of mutually rewarding relationships between the youths and their group-home "teaching-parents". With multiple replications of the original program has come the opportunity to examine and compare the outcome effects of the model. The current phase of our research involves a longitudinal, outcome comparison study. The design for the study is a nested analysis of variance design with youths nested within homes and homes nested within programs (Teching-Family v. non-Teaching-Family). The measures of outcomes include self-reported delinquency, officially recorded delinquency, contacts with courts, police and other agencies, out-of-home placements, school attendance and performance, employment, behavior checklists, and family and friend relationships. During the current phase we are also developing extensions of the Teaching-Family approach to group homes for retarded and for autistic persons.